Promnite
by MinGa dudes
Summary: "Only with your smile I've already fallen in love with you at the first sight." [a MINGA/MINYOON FANFICTION ; JIMIN x YOONGI/SUGA ; BTS ; BL ; Oneshoot] #ColourofLoves #KissDayEvent


**MinGa Dudes "Kiss Day Event" Fanfic Project**

 **Prompt W.14 : Smile**

 **.**

 **Prom Nite**

 **A fanfic by Leenamarui**

 **.**

 **Main Casts : Jimin x Yoongi/Suga**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship, School-life**

 **Length : Oneshoot**

 **Rated : T**

 **.**

 **ALL CASTS BELONG TO THEMSELVES, NO PROFIT TAKEN**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

 **.**

 ** _Summary :_** _"Only with your smile I've already fallen in love with you at the first sight."_

.

 **Happy Reading~**

.

Hampir seharian ini seluruh warga kelas membahas topik yang sama. Baik siswa maupun siswi, semuanya membicarakan hal yang bagi mereka adalah sebuah pengalaman menarik di masa SMA.

Tepatnya malam _prom nite_ _. B_ edanya dengan _prom nite_ pada umumnya, _Prom nite_ ini diikuti oleh baik kelas satu hingga kelas tiga, karena acara ini diadakan untuk penyambutan kelas satu yang baru memasuki sekolah ini.

Semuanya tampak sibuk membicarakan hal-hal yang bersangkut paut dengan pesta yang setiap tahunnya selalu mengusung tema yang menarik dan unik.

Begitu juga dengan kumpulan siswa-siswa baru ini, mereka berempat tampak sibuk membicarakan pesta yang akan diadakan pukul tujuh malam nanti.

"Jadi, siapa yang akan kau ajak?" ucap yang paling tinggi di antara mereka—Mingyu.

"Aku akan mengajak Kookie-ku!" jawab yang memiliki rambut paling nyentrik di antara mereka—Taehyung.

"Aku dengan ... Jihoon sepertinya?" ucap yang bermata sipit dan berwajah ceria—Sooyoung.

Sementara satu lagi dari mereka yang tampak asyik membaca komiknya harus dikejutkan dengan tepukan pelan pada sebelah bahunya. Ia Jimin, Park Jimin, terkejut hanya karena tepukan pelan di sebelah bahunya dari Taehyung sahabatnya, saking fokus pada komiknya.

"A-apa?" balas Jimin sedikit gagap karena habis terkejut.

Taehyung hanya memutar bola matanya malas, sementara Mingyu kembali mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Kau akan mengajak siapa ke _prom nite_ nanti?"

Kini Jimin dibuat terdiam kembali, tapi bukan karena komiknya. Melainkan pertanyaan Mingyu padanya.

Sebenarnya Jimin itu _single_ alias sendiri. Terakhir ia berpacaran saat kelas dua SMP dan sekarang mantan kekasihnya pun sudah pindah ke Daegu. Dan lagi, saat ini ia belum memiliki seseorang yang ia anggap spesial. Ya ... lagipula ia baru bersekolah di sini selama beberapa minggu.

"Entalah ... sendiri saja." balas Jimin sedikit cuek sambil kembali membaca komiknya kembali.

Mengabaikan tawa mengejek dari ketiganya. Taehyung yang tertawa paling keras karena ia sudah bisa membayangkan betapa mengenaskannya wajah sahabatnya yang sendiri sementara di sekelilingnya berpasangan.

"Yak! Kalian berisik!"

"Cari pacar sana!"

"Ya ya ya."

.

.

 ** _-o0o-MinGa Dudes-o0o-_**

.

.

Malamnya Jimin menatap pantulan dirinya di depan cermin. Tampilannya saat ini terlihat formal tapi juga _trendy_ , satu setel jas berwarna biru tua melekat pada tubuh atletisnya, sebuah kemeja hitam di dalamnya dibiarkan terbuka dua kancingnya.

Sementara rambutnya yang berwarna silver—Jimin baru mewarnainya sore tadi karena paksaan Taehyung dan Sooyoung—disisir ke belakang, membiarkan jidatnya terekspos dengan kurang ajarnya.

Setelah merasa selesai dan puas dengan penampilannya yang Jimin akui sendiri kalau ia sendiri memang tampan, ia pun mulai keluar dari kamarnya.

.

.

 ** _-o0o-MinGa Dudes-o0o-_**

.

.

Aula di sekolah tampak ramai dengan para siswanya yang memakai pakaian bermacam-macam, terutama untuk para siswi yang menggunakan gaun dengan berbagai model dan warna. Sementara para siswa memakai jas atau hanya kemeja dengan rompi khususnya. Semuanya tampak tampan dan cantik dengan gaya mereka masing-masing dan jangan lupakan semuanya hampir berpasang-pasangan dengan topeng yang menutupi sebagian wajah mereka.

Jimin melangkah keluar dari parkiran sekolah, baru saja ia tiba di lobi sekolah salah satu _EO_ memberinya topeng warna biru tua yang selaras dengan warna setelan jasnya. Dengan senyum khasnya Jimin menerima topeng itu yang langsung membuat siswi yang memberinya tersipu malu.

Tapi Jimin mengabaikan itu, niatnya baik untuk tersenyum, oke?

Begitu masuk, ia mendapati aula yang tampak ramai dan juga cukup banyak hidangan di sana. Sementara di atas panggung sudah ada _band_ yang akan tampil.

Satu pasangan datang menghampirinya.

"Jimin _ie_!" ucap seorang pemuda manis dengan gigi kelincinya yang terlihat menggemaskan sembari menggandeng seorang pemuda yang malam ini terlihat menawan juga.

Tapi ingat, masih lebih menawan Jimin.

"Panggil aku dengan kata _'hyung'_ Jungkook _ie_ _._ " ucap Jimin sedikit kesal pada kekasih sahabatnya itu.

"Terserah, kau sendiri ke sini? Pfffft! Kau jomblo sih." Entah kenapa Jimin merasa ada sebuah pisau menancap di dadanya saat ini juga.

"Dia kan tidak laku Kookie, makanya menjomblo terus."

Dan sekarang pisau itu ada dua. Jimin hanya dapat tersenyum dengan—sangat dan penuh—kesabaran. Menahan emosinya untuk tidak membunuh sepasang kekasih itu.

Jika saja ia tidak benar-benar menyayangi keduanya. Catat itu.

"Sudahlah sana pergi, kalian menggangguku."

"Memangnya kau sedang apa? Bersama siapa, heh?"

Jimin menatap datar ke arah Taehyung yang sudah tersenyum mengejek ke arahnya. Sungguh Jimin butuh satu gelas cola saat ini 'tuk menyiram sahabatnya.

"Oke kami hanya bercanda, kalau begitu kami pamit dulu. Carilah jika memang ada yang cocok untukmu." ucap Taehyung kemudian pergi bersama Jungkook yang melambaikan tangan ke arah Jimin yang hanya balas tersenyum.

Dan kini ia benar-benar sendiri di tengah keramaian. Kebetulan sekali pesta pun sudah mau dimulai, para siswa bisa menyantap makanan-makanan kecil di sana atau sekedar mengobrol, ditemani dengan suara-suara merdu rekan mereka yang menyanyi di panggung.

Jimin sudah mendapatkan segelas cola—bukan wine karena mereka masih di bawah umur—kedua kakinya berjalan menelusuri keramaian, terkadang ia bertemu dengan teman SMPnya lalu berbicara sebentar karena mereka juga bersama pasangan mereka.

Hingga kini ia benar-benar kembali sendiri. Jimin menghela napasnya sedikit kasar, ia mulai bosan sementara puncak acara masih agak lama.

Kedua matanya menelusuri tiap area di aula ini. Hingga tak sengaja kedua matanya menatap ke arah pintu sebelah barat yang terbuka lebar, di sana, ada seorang pemuda dengan setelan jas hitam yang dengan motif berwarna silver. Tampak kebosanan dengan segelas cola yang sudah hampir habis isinya.

Entah kenapa Jimin seolah tertarik ke arah pemuda itu. Buktinya, kedua kakinya berjalan ke sana dengan penuh percaya diri. Menghampiri pemuda berkulit putih susu itu yang sepertinya belum menyadari keberadaannya.

"Ekhem ... permisi?"

Entah suara Jimin yang terlalu keras atau pemuda itu yang sedang melamun. Ekspresinya memerlihatkan kalau ia terkejut mendengarnya, kedua matanya yang kecil membulat dan hal itu malah terlihat lucu bagi Jimin.

Eh?

"Ada apa? Kau mengenalku?" tanya pemuda itu kini dengan raut wajah kebingungan.

Melihatnya entah kenapa lagi Jimin malah merasa gemas. Bagaimana alis pemuda itu menyatu dan bibirnya mengerut dengan menggemaskan.

 _Astaga, kenapa dia sangat menggemaskan?_

Jimin melayangkan senyuman mautnya lalu mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Hal itu malah membuat kerutan di wajah pemuda di hadapannya semakin terlihat.

"Park Jimin, kelas X-A."

"Min Yoongi, kelas XI-B."

Kini kedua mata Jimin yang membulat terkejut mendengarnya. Dan kini ia sedikit gelagapan karena pemuda di hadapannya ini adalah _sunbae_ -nya.

"Haha, tidak usah kaget seperti itu. Panggil aku _H_ _yung_ saja, Jimin." Yoongi berucap sembari tersenyum, menganggap bahwa ekspresi Jimin menurutnya sedikit lucu.

Tanpa ia sadari bahwa senyumannya itu terlalu memesona bagi adik kelasnya saat ini. Kedua mata Jimin seolah terpaku pada senyuman itu, tubuhnya seolah terasa kaku tapi hatinya malah menghangat melihat senyum yang terukir di sana.

Oh, tunggu, apa Jimin mulai jatuh cinta?

"A-ah _ne_ _H_ _yung_ , hehehe. Kau ke sini sendirian, _H_ _yung_?" ucap Jimin setelah mendapat dunia kembali.

Dan anggukan kecil ia dapatkan. Jimin entah kenapa mendesah lega perlahan, hatinya merasa lega setelah mendengarnya.

"Oh begitu, mau berdansa denganku?" tawar Jimin saat melihat para siswa yang lain mulai berdansa dengan pasangan mereka.

Yoongi hanya diam, memandang ke arah sekitarnya lalu menggeleng pelan sembari tersenyum tipis.

"Aku malas." ucapnya yang beruntung masih dapat didengar Jimin.

Mendengarnya Jimin pun tidak mau menyerah. Kini ia malah semakin penasaran dengan _sunbae_ -nya ini.

"Ya sudah, jalan-jalan di luar saja, bagaimana?"

" _Call_."

.

. ** _-o0o-MinGa Dudes-o0o-_**

.

.

Sejak malam itu keduanya seolah menjalin sebuah hubungan sebatas pertemanan yang cukup dekat. Setelah malam itu pun, Jimin tidak canggung sama sekali jika ingin datang ke kelas Yoongi. Mengajak pemuda putih susu itu untuk sekedar makan siang bersama atau pulang bersama.

Semuanya berjalan begitu indah bagi Jimin. Otaknya terkadang dibuat tidak fokus pada sekitarnya hanya karena memikirkan sosok _sunbae_ -nya yang manis tapi juga galak. Sifat Yoongi yang terakhir itu baru Jimin ketahui saat mereka berdua bertemu dengan teman Yoongi, namanya Seokjin yang menggoda keduanya.

"Kalian berpacaran ya? Serasi sekali."

"Jahit mulutmu sana!"

Sementara keduanya tengah bercekcok ria, Jimin saat itu hanya tersenyum mendengar godaan Seokjin pada mereka. Karena, ia merasa senang apalagi saat menyadari rona merah yang terlihat meski samar di wajah putih milik Yoongi.

Apakah _sunbae_ -nya itu merona? Sepertinya.

Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Bel pertanda pulang sudah berbunyi, Jimin bergegas keluar dari kelas tercintanya lalu berjalan ke lantai dua di mana kelas dua berada.

Terlihat banyak _sunbae_ -nya yang keluar dari kelas dan menuruni tangga. Jimin hanya perlu berjalan sedikit dari tangga menuju kelas XI-B. Dan begitu ia sampai, di sana tidak ada keberadaan Yoongi _Hyung_ -nya yang biasanya masih duduk di bangku dalam keadaan tidur.

"Mencari Yoongi ya, Jim?" Ini suara Seokjin yang baru ingin keluar dari kelasnya yang sekelas dengan Yoongi.

Sementara Jimin melayangkan senyuman ramahnya sembari mengangguk.

"Ke mana Yoongi _Hyung_?"

"Aku lihat tadi dia ditarik pergi oleh seseorang. Mereka pergi ke halaman belakang sekolah sepertinya."

Mendengarnya entah kenapa Jimin malah merasa hatinya panas dan juga emosinya seolah muncul. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, ia pun langsung berlari menuruni tangga dan pergi menuju taman belakang sekolah.

.

.

"Kau mau menjadi kekasihku, Yoongi- _ya_?"

Kalimat itu terdengar begitu saja di taman belakang sekolah yang tampak sepi dan tenang. Bertepatan dengan Jimin yang tiba di sana dengan napas yang tersengal-sengal.

Kedua matanya terpaku menatap kedua orang itu yang sedang berdiri saling berhadapan. Dalam hatinya, Jimin terus merapalkan banyak doa agar Yoongi—

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa menerimamu."

—menolak pernyataan itu.

Dan doanya terkabul, Jimin tidak bisa menahan senyumannya. Begitu ia melihat orang yang barusan menyatakan perasaan pada Yoongi pergi dengan raut wajah lesu, buru-buru ia menghampiri _sunbae_ manisnya.

"Yoongi _Hyung_!"

"E-eh, Jimin?" Yoongi terkejut saat mengetahui kalau Jimin bisa ke sini dan menghampirinya.

Begitu pemuda itu menghampirinya, di posisi yang sama dengan orang yang barusan hanya saja jaraknya lebih dekat. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, Yoongi menundukkan kepalanya karena tidak ingin pandangannya bertemu dengan Jimin karena itu selalu membuat dirinya kacau—salah tingkah.

" _Hyung_ , aku mau seperti orang barusan." tutur Jimin kelewat santai dengan senyum cerahnya.

Yoongi mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Jimin dengan pandangan bingung.

Oke, ia baru bangun tidur beberapa saat yang lalu jadi otaknya belum terlalu peka terhadap sekitar.

"Aku tahu ini terdengar aneh bagimu mungkin _H_ _yung_. Tapi aku ingin jujur padamu, aku menyukaimu sejak aku tidak sengaja melihat senyummu di _porm nite_ waktu itu. Bagiku kau itu manis dan menggemaskan _H_ _yung_. Kau juga peduli padaku dan selalu memerhatikanku. Aku menyukaimu sejak saat itu dan kurasa ini saat yang tepat untukku mengutarakan perasaanku. Jadi, maukah kau menerima perasaanku, _H_ _yung_?" ungkap Jimin panjang lebar, seluruh kalimatnya seolah keluar dengan lancar dari mulutnya.

Yoongi menatap dalam ke arah Jimin yang setia menunggu jawabannya. Hanya dengan anggukan pelan sebanyak dua kali, ia pun langsung beralih memeluk tubuh tegap Jimin dengan erat. Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah saat ini.

"Kau menerimaku _H_ _yung_?"

"Tidak—"

"Tidak salah lagi. Ya aku tahu hehehe, aku mencintaimu, _H_ _yung_ _._ " ungkap Jimin dengan cengiran khasnya.

Sementara Yoongi melepaskan pelukannya, melayangkan tinju pada sebelah bahu Jimin kemudian menunduk karena rona merah di wajahnya terus terlihat.

"Kau merona _H_ _yung_ ~"

"Berisik!"

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **TERIMA KASIH SUDAH MEMBACA**

 **MIND TO REVIEW?**

.

 ** _MGD's Notes :_**

 **Terima Kasih untuk semua _Author_ yang ikut berpartisipasi meramaikan _Event_ ini, kami tidak mengubah alur cerita serta penokohan di sini, kami hanya mengedit _kesalahan penulisan_ di beberapa bagian. Semoga di _event_ yang akan datang, bisa turut berpartisipasi kembali. Kepada _reader_ sekalian untuk membantu kami jika pernah membaca cerita yang serupa. Kami akan mengambil tindakan lebih lanjut jika benar terdapat unsur plagiat di dalam karya ini. Terima Kasih atas kerjasamanya serta terima kasih telah membaca karya ini.**

 ** _Regards,_**

 **MGD**


End file.
